


Deep, Dark Places

by ColorsofAutumn_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All Night Long, Anal Sex, Dark and Brooding, Demon Sex, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Where's the popcorn, did I just write that?, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofAutumn_x/pseuds/ColorsofAutumn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire. As an aimlessly and endlessly wandering demon, I am quite aware of the consequences tied to such a word. Ah, I might even daresay such a word is a creed in my line of work – dealing it out freely when dealing the work of the Devil, that is. But in this particular moment, desire is a small boy, a child Earl that is wrapping his delicate, little hands around me, forgoing any sort of reservation.. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2213193">Stalling the Nightmares</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep, Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop at just one, so I hope you guys are ready for more.  
> Also, didn't hold back as much on this one, so fair warning? Whew, is it hot in here? I need some air .__.

_Desire_. As an aimlessly and endlessly wandering demon, I am quite aware of the consequences tied to such a word. Ah, I might even daresay such a word is a creed in my line of work – dealing it out freely when dealing the work of the Devil, that is. But in this particular moment, desire is a small boy, a child Earl that is wrapping his delicate, little hands around me, forgoing any sort of reservation or typical prideful bursts as I’m accustomed to. No, this is the real Ciel, and I am simply baffled as to how I’ve fallen victim to desire’s trixy allure, but I suppose it can’t be helped. I’m looking down at the crown of his head resting on my chest, and can hear his heartbeat pumping, pulsating, fast and sensuous in my eardrum. What a curious and _delicious_ sound it is, indeed. Still, not quite as delicious as the taste of him in my mouth moments ago. My young master…displaying quite the show of vulnerability tonight and calling out to me in your weakest moments. You flatter me – giving me the opportunity to amend your rock bottom cries to rock hard ones. Oh dear, am I grinning? I mustn’t let him catch me. 

“Are you feeling ready to retire, my lord? Surely the insomnia has subsided by now.” He tilts his head up to meet his eyes with mine – eyes that I find suspiciously wide with alertness and filled with thought, I can practically see the cogs turning behind them. 

“Sebastian, I always assumed my first… sexual… encounter would be with Elizabeth.” My heart drops and scrapes every inch on the way down. Did I overstep my boundaries? I wanted nothing more than to be a superlative butler. 

I have failed.

“My lord, did I… upset you? Is this not what you desired?” He shifts his weight on one elbow so that his face reaches closer to mine. Gravely close. 

“What I desire…” the words trail off leaving me in complete torment. “What I desire is more of _you_.”

That last word clings beautifully in my ears, and my lips turn upwards – catlike, dangerous, and slowly like molasses. Oh such agony – God is surely punishing me in this dark afterlife by sending this little wretch to cross my path. My little lord, you are a tantalizing drug; I show such strength on your behalf, but it is you that truly turns me weak – utterly and completely _weak_. I place my thumb and forefinger on his chin and reply, “Are you absolutely certain that is what you want? Lady Elizabeth does possess certain _assets_ that I cannot provide you… I understand if –” 

“Oh shut up and just take me already, Sebastian”. I savor the words in the darkest recesses of my being, and my teeth are already biting into his bottom lip. They are swollen and wet, his tongue sweet like honey – not knowing quite what to do with it still, but learning from my movements – being the diligent student that he is. He awkwardly grabs my collar, loosely hanging around my neck, and pulls me over him, so that I’m straddling him like before. “My, my, learning to be confident aren't we young master?” I say inches from his face. I feel gravity pull a strand of hair loose from behind one ear, falling over my eyes. He runs his hands down beginning at my collar onto my arms, gracing over the muscles that bulge there beneath my sleeves; I am holding myself up steadily – imprisoning him beneath me. I watch as his line of sight pans down my torso, taking in the beast that hovers over his slight frame. He gulps – ever so slightly. That confidence is fading fast – my young master has not the heart to admit his fears, or that he cannot do this without guidance; but this is why I’m here. After all, what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn’t teach him the ways of pleasure? My previous question hangs in the air but I let it fall without response and lean back down to take his lips in my mouth. I reach behind me to find he’s already stimulated again, closing my fingers around his length and beginning to move them up, then back down again. “Ahhmm...” he muffles in our kiss. 

And it was in this moment that I am thrown off guard, as I feel tiny fingers finding their journey up my thighs, rubbing back and forth, daring to go higher and higher, until catching wind of my flies and unzipping me all the way down. He stops, resting one hand on my now pulsing bulge, and the other delightfully holding the top of my trousers, two fingers nestled between cloth and skin. Of course by now my body has responded quite readily, and I am direly waiting for his invitation. Ah, there it is; his hands find their pace once more, and slowly pull me out from my restrictive clothing. There’s that deafening heartbeat again – I can hear it getting so _incredulously_ loud. I pull away from our kiss and straighten myself up, grabbing his hand and placing it on my shaft. My head falls back and I tease myself with the hand of the Earl, pulling and jerking – quite erotically – until I’m most definitely coated in pre-cum, making it that much easier to play. “Ahhh, Young Master…” I remove my own hand and let him continue on his own – watching with fascination as I realize he’s quite enjoying himself. I see the corner of his mouth quirk up and his eyes narrow – a look of pure deviance. It seems like some shred of confidence has returned after all.

The Earl arches his back away from the pillows, and sits upright. An unwavering, determined arm reaches out, and two fingers lightly land on my shoulder, signaling me to lie backwards. I obey. I bend myself back, shoulders lowering, until my head is resting at the foot of the bed. Seeing him crawl forward on hands and knees towards me – stalking me – is enough to go completely mad. He licks his lips, and lowers his head directly onto my throbbing, aching cock. His hair is covering most of his face now, but I delight in feeling his frustration as only half of me successfully fits inside his mouth. Even so, he accepts the challenge, and I feel that delightful little tongue circling my tip, then taking me in as far as he can manage; grabbing my base like a lollipop and running his hands up and down the part his throat cannot reach. I feel a deep moan escape me. “Mmmm”, my hips buck up and follow his lead. This is maddening. Although it’s true that if I so desired, I could very well snap him like a twig – make him beg me not to end his beautifully tragic life at any moment; I am a demon after all. But alas, the beguiling truth is _he’s_ the one that has always had full control and not the other way around. I am forever his loyal weapon piece, no matter how high the death toll rises. And right now he’s got me wrapped so tight around his little finger, I dare not struggle lest I risk getting wound up tighter. Ah yes, you are the blood in my veins; do with me as you please my little Earl… 

“Master, you better stop that if you do not wish me to spend prematurely”. I lift myself onto my elbows for support and look forward, over my exposed abdominal muscles, to where he’s working so unscrupulously. He slowly drags me out from his mouth with hesitation.

“Prematurely? What else is there to be done?” His eyes go wide after a beat – to my sheer delight – and a giant smile that cannot be helped creeps across my face. “Come here and let’s find out” the words slither across the bed to his ears. I teasingly slide a finger into my mouth, licking it, wetting it… and then another. He stares with skepticism, climbs off of me, and starts crawling on all fours again towards the end of the bed; but I simply cannot wait that long. I impatiently reach up, grab his naked little self, and shove him against the pillows resting at the headboard, forcing his legs to part by residing between them. “Sebastian! What are you–” I shut that impossible mouth up by forcing my tongue down it – tasting saltiness from myself on the inside – and with my free hand, coax my wetted finger inside of him. He breaks free from my kiss, “Ahhh!!….. ahh.. Sebastian…” His words trail off as I planned. “Relax my lord… that’s it. Let me in. Give yourself to me. Give me the deepest, darkest places of you.” Two fingers slide in. “Mmmm…” a feeble moan cries out. These sounds he’s making are absolutely merciless. I’m fixated on his countenance – a slave to his own ecstasy – lids half open, mouth half open, and begging for more. Speaking of openings, I continue to stroke him from the inside, working my way in and out, easing away any remaining tension. “Sebastian… _please_ ,” he begs. “just please _fuck_ me already.” 

“Very well, my young lord”. I take my free hand, and hover it directly under my mouth; I slowly spit slippery dribble into the palm and take the extra wetness to rub over my throbbing length. Not that it needed much, as I was already dripping insistently all over these newly cleaned sheets. It was but a whisper into his ear, “You are the perfect soul, Ciel Phantomhive” and I retract my fingers, grip myself into position, and drive my long, anxious cock deep into his body. He cries out, but the sound is drenched more from pleasure than pain. Musical. He’s so tight; the warmth of his insides, clutching me, wrapping me, seizing me. His arms lift up and those impossible fingers find my jaw line and find solace there. As I rest myself within him, his depraved, half-open eyes are looking into mine, skimming over the hellish flames that burn within them. “Sebastian… go... deeper”. I pull my hips back, feeling little trickles of pre-cum stream out; then push back into him, harder this time, burrowing even farther and relishing in the sounds he makes as I do so. That’s it, let me in all the way. His hands are in my hair now, pulling and tugging and holding on for dear life, but I don’t mind it. My hips retract, and drive forward again, almost completely sheathing me this time. I lift my eyes toward him to gauge a reaction – ah, very well then. Once more, and a loud yelp escapes my master as he feels me reach the deepest part of him. And I am lost; disoriented in this rhythm between master and servant – demon and child. The bond we have is greatly strengthened, now forever painted with Blood. Red. Lust. 

The headboard clamors recklessly against the wall. Oh, how I am glad the servant quarters are on the opposite side of the manor. Nobody can hear us. Nobody can hear these cries of pleasure, save for myself of course. They are mine. 

He is mine.

Although this incessant hair-pulling is starting to sting; let’s flip you over and have some more fun shall we? I pull out of him for a brief moment, not failing to notice the look of pure confusion and disappointment he displays, and easily flip him over so that his face is pressed firmly against the pillows; of course whilst keeping the rest of him elevated – protectively close and pinned to my lap. Ahh, that’s much better. Now then, I grab myself again, line up with that impossibly delectable backside of his, and tease him with my cock, stroking it against the curves and crevices of his body, until it gently slides into place.. all the way in. A squeal escapes my master’s lips, I hear it muffled in the pillows. And I continue my rhythm as before, holding his hips to me as I dance; watching the ripples of pleasure seize and take him; merely a butler providing his service, as he should. But I too, am consumed, and I feel the fires ravage me, take me, pull me into the darkness. I can feel his soul dwelling somewhere there, it’s calling out to me. I hear it scream for mercy. I glide one hand down from his protruding hip, grab him firmly, and begin stroking him. I lick my lips and then spread them wide apart. Cum for me, my young master. Spill yourself in my name. And I hear it, “Ss…Sebastian!” He cums into my hand – with shudders so intense that tears almost come streaming down his cheeks – until he’s left breathy and panting beneath me. And I thank the almighty Heavens he does because I could not hold myself together another second longer. I collapse, and come pouring out, filling him with obsessive injections of myself until it trickles from him like the evocative, heavy tears at a funeral. 

I unsheathe myself after a few moments, and carefully push my master’s body flat to the bed. I know he will be quite sore for awhile after this, but what is it they say? Play with fire and you shall get burned? Surely he understands the consequences of desire just as much as I. And with that thought, I crawl up his slender, soft backside, and lean my face close by his ear. “Is there anything else my master would have me do?” He slowly wriggles beneath me, and I push myself up just a tiny bit, allowing him to spin around and lie on his back; with heavy lids, he stares into the deep recesses of my own black soul. The birds start to chirp beyond the window.

“Clean me up this instant, Sebastian. This is absolutely humiliating”. I can’t help but smile; it seems that my stubborn, prideful Ciel has finally returned. I bring one hand to my chest. “Yes, my lord.”

END.


End file.
